User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Matt Keane concert tours
The following is a description of Matt Keane's concert tours. Debut Tour (2001-02) This was a concert tour promoting Keane's debut album Matt. The tour began on October 11, 2001 in Boston and concluded on August 9, 2002 in Seattle, comprising 91 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in April 2001. Tickets went on sale in early May of that year. Each show started between 5:15 and 7:00 in the evening. Tour stops in 2001 played in small venues and concert halls with a capacity of 3,000 or less. Shows in 2002 were held in bigger venues and arenas with a capacity of 6,000 or larger. Rehearsals for the tour took place at the State Theatre in Easton, Pennsylvania throughout August 2001. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' Damaged Dynasty World Tour (2004) This was a concert tour promoting Keane's second studio album Damaged Dynasty. The tour began on March 11, 2004 in Little Rock and concluded on August 29 in Stockholm, comprising 73 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in September 2003. Tickets went on sale in early October of that year. Each show started between 5:15 and 7:00 in the evening. Rehearsals for the tour shows took place at the Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana in mid-November 2003. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' #1 Rule Breaker Tour (2007) This was a concert tour promoting Keane's third studio album #1 Rule Breaker. The tour began on May 8, 2007 in San Juan and concluded on September 30 in Auckland, comprising 83 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in January 2007. Tickets went on sale in early February of that year. Each show started between 5:15 and 7:00 in the evening. Rehearsals for the tour took place at the E Center in West Valley City, Utah throughout March 2007. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Bad Disposition World Tour (2009) This was a concert tour promoting Keane's fourth studio album Bad Disposition. The tour began on February 5, 2009 in Philadelphia and concluded on July 9 in Auckland, comprising (insert number here) concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in September 2008. Tickets went on sale in early October of that year. Each show started between 6:00 and 8:00 in the evening. Rehearsals for the tour took place at the Bryce Jordan Center in University Park, Pennsylvania throughout early and mid-November 2008. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Unlucky Charm World Tour (2011) This was a concert tour promoting Keane's fifth studio album Unlucky Charm. The tour began on January 20, 2011 in Boston and concluded on July 31 in Zürich, comprising 75 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in August 2010. Tickets went on sale in early September of that year. Each show started between 5:15 and 7:00 in the evening. Rehearsals for the tour took place at the Izod Center in East Rutherford, New Jersey from December 5 to 11, 2010. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Category:Blog posts Category:Browse